The present invention pertains generally to electrical cable connectors and particularly to moisture seal grommets employed therein.
To enhance the reliability of connectors used for terminating the electrical wires of a cable, it is not uncommon to insulate the soldered connections of the wires with the connector pins from harmful moisture conditions through a moisture seal grommet having an aperture pattern which matches the pins so that it fits thereover. Because of the small diameter of the grommet apertures, the friction presented to the insulated wires as they are individually passed therethrough (the grommets being made from rubber or some similar material) and the multitude of wires normally found in an individual cable (which can therefore be quite heavy as well as complex), feeding the wires through the apertures can pose a formidable task to a human operator who must hold the grommet by hand during the feeding operation and be continually wary that each coded wire is inserted in its appropriate aperture.
With the foregoing in mind, it is a primary object of the present invention to provide a method and apparatus for feeding cable wires through the individual apertures of an electrical connector grommet.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide such a method and apparatus which will facilitate proper positioning and feeding of the cable wires by a human operator.
The foregoing objects as well as others, and the means by which they are achieved through the present invention may best be appreciated by referring to the Detailed Description of the Preferred Embodiment which follows hereinafter together with the appended drawings.